


Gosh the kids are alright

by Pames_Jatterson



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Haircuts, Hugs, I Don't Even Know, Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29728629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pames_Jatterson/pseuds/Pames_Jatterson
Summary: Luke shows up at Reggie's house late at night and gets a haircut :))
Relationships: Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Gosh the kids are alright

**Author's Note:**

> They're supposed to be 'round 14 in this fyi!!

Tap! Tap! Tap! 

Reggie perked up and glanced around his room. He wasn't asleep for sure, as his parents had gone out and told him to sleep. Of course, he hadn't listened and instead ate some leftover halloween candy and read some books he didn't fully understand. 

After a moment he heard the tapping again and stood up. "Reggie! Reg! It's cold out here dude!" Reggie walked over to his window and pulled the curtains open. Outside, Luke's small frown changed to a smile and he leant his bike up next to Reggie's window. 

"Thank goodness you let me in, I was a few seconds away from busting your window in myself." Luke chuckled for a moment before he sat down at the foot of Reggie's bed. The aforementioned boy pushed the window shut and spun around. "So, Lu, whatcha doing here?" 

Luke tapped his fingers against Reggie's blanket and started rubbing the layers against each other. "Well." He glanced at Reggie, who in return tilted his head like a confused puppy. "Um." Luke moved one of his hands up and started toying with his hair and locked eyes with his friend. 

"Well I remembered you saying your parents wouldn't be home tonight so I was wondering if maybe you'd help me cut my hair?" He spat out as quick as he could and sheepishly smiled again. Reggie blinked for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah, yeah sure!" 

The pair smiled at each other for a moment and Reggie motioned for Luke to move towards his desk. When the pair got situated, Reggie sitting crisscross in his desk chair and Luke on his knees on the floor, Reggie dug through his drawers for a pair of scissors. 

"So like," the taller of the two began, "why right now?" Luke tilted his head back and squinted in thought. "Well I decided to try to bike around the neighborhood for a bit of fresh air, and my hair is just so annoying! It just made sense, yknow?" Reggie nodded before pulling a pair of scissors from under a large amount of pencils. 

"Oh! Found em!" And with that, Luke tried his hardest not to move while Reggie tried his hardest not to cut Luke's ear off, the pair recounted their day's to the other happily. 

Snip! Snip! Snip! 

After quite a few minutes and several, 'oh dangit!''s from Reggie, the pair walked out to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Reggie yawned before draping his hands over Luke's shoulders and leaning his head onto one of his hands. A moment before he'd closed his eyes, however, the other boy shouted, "Oh my gosh!" His hair, which was now clipped to just past his ears, was very scrappily cut, but one of the best things Luke'd seen. 

Reggie gave him a sleepy smile. "So you like it?" Luke nodded and grabbed Reggie's hands off his shoulders. "I like it so, so much! Thank you so much Reggie!" Reggie smiled proudly to himself, and right when he noticed the tears welling in his friends eyes and was about to ask if something was wrong, he was pulled into a hug. 

"Oh." Reggie said quietly to himself. The fabric of Luke's hoodie has little bits of hair all over it, tickling the other's face, leading their hug to end with Reggie sneezing.

"Well," Luke smiled at his reflection and tilted his head to the side a few times. "I'd better bounce before your parents get here." The two of them went back to Reggie's bedroom and grabbed all the bits of hair off the floor, shoving them into the trashcan. 

Luke was still beaming as he went back out the window and grabbed his bike. "Have a nice rest of night dude!" Luke pulled his helmet on. "Thanks Reg, I just hope my mom won't be too mad." With that, Reggie watched Luke bike off and sat back on his bed. 

He smiled peacefully to himself. Luke seemed really happy, which was nice. His little bubble of happiness was ruined when he heard the front door open and his parents, bickering as they entered the house. He quickly yanked his blanket over himself and buried his face in his pillow. He couldn't wait to see Alex and Bobby's reactions at school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hair means a lot to me, so these kinds of fics always hit different. My tumblr is @ pamesjatterson if you wanna yell at me!


End file.
